


Maxvid Feet Fic

by gampcamp



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Caught in the Act, Dirty Talk, Domination, Dubious Consent, Foot Fetish, Footjob, Hes a cartoon get over it, Inexperience, M/M, Masterbation, Max POV, Max is underage, Max likes David's smelly feet, Stinky Socks, dubcon, public masterbation, this is a feet fic, yeah feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gampcamp/pseuds/gampcamp
Summary: The first time I noticed the strong smell of them the reaction I had made me more disgusted with myself than anything. Ever since I was younger, I have always had a perverse reaction towards feet. That’s not to say all feet are up my alley, no, I’m picky. I have a strange preference for big feet, larger than average. Another part of it that makes feet so appealing to me if the smell of them after a long day of work. Most people’s tootsies don’t illicit a reaction out of me, I could care less, but I’ve been mesmerized ever since the first whiff I caught of David’s putrid socks.
Relationships: David/Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it. If this gets enough positive responses I might make a second chapter!

The familiar squeal of a whistle pulls me from my dreams. This is how it is every morning at Camp Campbell. Unlike most other mornings, I wake up not feeling annoyed but, instead, excited. The first couple of times it was difficult hiding my anticipation, but this has been going on for a few weeks now and I’ve gotten better at playing it cool. 

Today the morning seems to fly by which is a plus. After some breakfast, our first two activities, and right after lunch, it’s finally free time. I make myself eat my lunch at a relatively normal speed, no one can catch on to my eagerness. Scraping the last of my food into the trash, I see David exit the mess hall. I cant help but smile a little, it doesn’t look like anyone else has left yet. “I’ll catch you guys later,” Neil and Nikki listen only half interested. “I gotta go throw a load a load of laundry in.”

Something that sets Camp Campbell apart from other camps is that campers are expected to do their own laundry. It’s not a big deal for most of us just a little annoying. I used to dislike doing my laundry too. That is until I happened to stumble onto David washing his own clothes.

After making a quick stop at my tent to grab my own dirty laundry, I’m heading straight to the laundry building. With the basket resting against my cocked hip, a knot starts to twist within my stomach. God, I swear I can smell them through the screen door. The counselor isn’t here when I step inside, as I expected. Over the last few weeks of memorizing David’s laundry-day schedule, he always throws a load of colors in and fucks off until that’s done. The best part is he waits until that’s finished to take care of his whites. Just as I expected, on the farthest corner of the too-small shack is the half-full laundry basket. 

I quickly throw in my own load of laundry (might as well get that done while I’m being a creep) before darting to the basket. I take one last glance around before I reach in a dig through the dirty towels and tank-tops. Fuck, there they are… My dick twitches as I find exactly what I’m looking for.

His socks.

The first time I noticed the strong smell of them the reaction I had made me more disgusted with myself than anything. Ever since I was younger, I have always had a perverse reaction towards feet. That’s not to say all feet are up my alley, no, I’m picky. I have a strange preference for big feet, larger than average. Another part of it that makes feet so appealing to me if the smell of them after a long day of work. Most people’s tootsies don’t illicit a reaction out of me, I could care less, but I’ve been mesmerized ever since the first whiff I caught of David’s putrid socks.

Biting my lower lip, I lift the garments out from the laundry. I tease myself a little, sniffing the fabric about an arm’s length away. It doesn’t take me long to grow impatient and bury my nose into them. This is exactly what I needed. I bet it hasn’t been that long since he wore these. My cock twitches with every deep inhale of the stench. Every intake brings my fantasies to life. If only I could have David here instead of just his socks. He’s infuriating but I would melt if he let me so much as massage his soles. I slide to my knees now, head resting against the edge of the basket, grabbing at myself through the front of my pants.

His socks, his feet, his overpowering, musky scent…

A creaking noise pulls me out of my thoughts, looking up just in time to see David, halfway through the doorway. How wide his eyes are and the way he’s just standing there, I feel frozen too. Fuck, this is not good. “Max, wh-“ The red head steps in fully now and shuts the door. “What are you doing?” The way he asks makes me all the more embarrassed. He doesn’t really expect an answer, does he? Not knowing what else to do, I lower both my hands to cover my still straining crotch. Shit, he’s getting closer. “Are those my socks??” I don’t get it, why is David’s face getting so red? If anyone should be blushing, it’s me. “You were sniffing my socks…” The taller furrows his eye brows at this, stopping just a foot away from me.

“F-fuck off, you don’t know that!” The way my voice waivers makes me want to slap myself.

David laughs at me. “It’s not that hard to put together. You are on the floor, leaning over my laundry basket.” Why is he smiling right now? I don’t get it, why is he being so nice? “I’m not mad at you Max, it’s normal to have unconventional interests.” Leaning down, he looks me in the eyes. I want to curl in on myself. “As long as you’re not hurting anyone or yourself, it’s okay.” This grown ass man, the entire human, just caught me jerking off and smelling his dirty socks, and he’s still being so nice to me. I don’t deserve it! I don’t understand how he can look so friendly and not be freaking out at me right now. This doesn’t feel real. “Let me smell your feet.” The words came out of my mouth before I could even process them! David’s blushing again, he’s stammering a little. “Just this one time!”

David opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it. He stands up to his full height and turns away. “J-just this one time. Let me put in my load of whites first and then we can… do that.” I slowly get to my feet. After handing over his socks and waiting for him to finish putting his clothes in the wash, he moves across the room and fastens the hook and eye lock, locking us in. He turns and immediately finds his way to one of the wooden benches in the back of the cabin, and I follow.

It’s easy to see that David’s not entirely sure what to do. “I suppose the first step…” He crouches forward and starts unlacing on of his boots. I’m sitting on my knees in front of him when I push his hands out of the way. He gives me a look of confusion but silently leans back, letting me untie his Timberlands and pull them off his feet. The stink hits me almost immediately after the boot comes off. Judging from David’s reaction, he must have known they would have smelt this strong. “Sorry…” He’s looking away from me. Why does he look so cute? “We had soccer camp this morning.”

While my councilor stammers, I turn my full attention to his feet. It’s almost intimidating how big they are in comparison to my own face. My hands wrap around the ankle of one of his feet and lift it to my face. I swallow, the tightness in my stomach coming back full force now. I press forward and nuzzle my nose right in between his toes and I take a deep inhale. Smelling his stench from his socks was nothing compared to the thrill and pungency of sniffing it from the source. My eyes flutter, cock throbbing beneath my jeans. “Holy shit…” I groan, moving my nose down to nuzzle against the arch of David’s foot.

I can feel David twitching beneath my face and hands. “Tickles…” He squeaks. Despite wanting to keep sniffing, I pull myself away from his foot. My hands move from his bony ankle, up his calve, and hook my fingers into the cuff of his tube sock. I pull them off one by one and marvel in the sight of his bare feet. They feel sweaty under my fingertips but it’s apparent they are well taken care of, skin soft and free of callouses. The bottoms of his toes, the ball, and the heel of his feet are reddened which I didn’t expect. It matches the redness of his knees. My eyes drift up momentarily to catch a look at David. He’s still staring at me, leaning back on his hands. “Max?” Hearing him say my name at a time like this sends another spike of arousal through me. Keeping eye contact with him, I press my lips against the sensitive skin of the ball of his foot and lick it. 

His eyebrows shoot up and his foot twitches at the contact. “Ah!” He squeaks. I listen intently to the little gasps and enjoy the way he squirms as I lick his foot again and again. The salty taste combined with the raunchy smell have me overwhelmed. It’s enough that I have to unbutton my jeans to relieve some of the discomfort. At this point David is holding his feet up for me so I am free to palm at myself while I kiss and tongue at him. I move on to his toes, a part I was eager to get to. I waste no time in wrapping my lips around each one and sucking on them. The way David wriggles around when my tongue swirls around every digit doesn’t get past me so I make sure to drag it out as long as I want. 

I spend time on each of his feet, giving both adequate attention. Eventually I feel like I have explored every inch of his feet as best to my ability and pull myself away, letting out a soft “pop!” as his big toe leaves my mouth. I am so overwhelmed that I lean forward and rest my face in between his now slimy, saliva covered feet. “David, ahh, David…” My groping has led me to pulling my prick from my underwear and stroking myself in a frenzy. “G-gonna blow!...” I’m panting into the soles of his feet as I fasten my pace.

I spill a majority of my load into my hand, the rest splattering beneath the bench David is sitting on. My orgasm is so much more powerful than any I have ever had before. After a few minutes of trying to catch my breath, David lowers his feet from my face. He guides me down to lay my head on his lap, gently petting me as I come back from my stupor. He’s talking, telling me how cute I am and mentioning how tired I must be, but I’m barely listening.

David helps me to my feet and sits me beside him. He’s pulling his socks and shoes back on as he giggles. “You really like my feet, huh?” His question goes unanswered and he moves towards the washing machines. He fishes a small washcloth from his now finished wash and tosses it to me. “Clean up your mess please. I can put your load into the dryer for you.”

“Thanks.” I murmur, wiping the still-warm semen from my hand and the floor. A part of me wanted to leave my spunk on the floor to dry and remind David of today but I knew he wouldn’t let me. I ball up the washcloth and try to hand it back to my councilor, but he tells me to just toss it since he has so many already. 

I was honestly worried that things would be weird between us after this whole thing. However, as we leave the laundry room with our baskets of now clean items, I have a rising suspicion that David enjoyed it just as much as I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David wants to try something new with Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters mostly sex. Will include foot jobs, domination, dirty talk, and Max getting stepped on lol  
> Don’t like, don’t read dummy

Maxvid Feet Fic  
One might assume that the situation that played out between the camper and the camp counselor was a one-time thing, something that was to not be mentioned again. A sinful act that should never be encouraged or repeated. However to assume that Max would ever allow the opportunity to blackmail and manipulate David for his own satisfaction is foolish. What happened between the two was not only morally wrong but also illegal; both of them knew that. Max, seeing this as an opportunity, announced that he would be using the grown man from here on out. It was surprising if not slightly unsettling how easily the red-head accepted this.

It had been a few weeks since their initial rendezvous, having met only a few times since then. The following sessions had all been repetitive of the first, once more in the laundry room and another time in front of the smoldering fire pit. Nothing too spectacular but satisfying for the camper.

On a particularly humid day, instead of doing a camp activity that require too much physical involvement, the counselors opted to keep everyone inside. Gwen and David brainstormed and afternoon some thought came up with an arts-and-crafts activity that would involve making paper fans. Although the lot wasn’t being subjected to the horrendous heat outside, the two dinky rotating fans did little to help.

It was only 10 minutes into the crafting when Max decided he was done. David was circulating around the room to make sure no one was going to misuse any of the materials when he noticed his boy, head face down on the table. “What’s wrong? Did you make a fan?” Without lifting his head, the camper produces a homely, wrinkled piece of construction paper from his lap. “So, bare minimum for effort.” The man exhales through his nose.

“You said to do the dumb art thing and that’s what I did. You never said I had to make it well.” The boy sluggishly lifts his gaze and stares up at the camp-man. The poor boy looks dreadful. Hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, cheeks flush. The sight, while pitiful, makes David’s groin ache. 

“Look! My fan is part of my suit now!” Spacekid chirps, a paper fan sure enough sticking to his rubber gloves with a thick amount of glue. 

“Let me see.” David sits across from the two boys, hand extending to take Spacekids into his own. 

“He needs to learn how to get himself out of situations like this on his own sometimes.” Gwen advises from a few seats down. “You shouldn’t coddle him.”

Ignoring her warning, David makes quick work of the sticky situation. Max, while sitting beside the space cadet, snorts. “Yeah, what is he your favorite camper or something?” The way he says this is different than his usual remarks. He is looking away, eyes settled somewhere in the background. 

The camp counselor remains quiet for a beat. A small smile spreads across his lips and he realizes: Max is jealous of the attention Spacekid is getting. “Well, as a matter of fact, he is.” The speed it takes for his camper to lock eyes with his is adorably funny. David keeps speaking, using a napkin to wipe off the yellow glove, while paying no attention to the shocked look in those piercing eyes. “He is my favorite astronaut. Just as Harrison is my favorite magician,” beneath the table, a leg outstretches, “Preston is my favorite actor, and Neil is my favorite scientist.” The tip of his tan boot presses on the soft spot between Max’s legs, which earns David a delightful gasp. His eyes finally come to meet the boys again, his voice growing softer. “And you are my favorite too.” He shifts his foot, forcing the heel of his boot to grind against the growing erection beneath it.

Everyone around them seems oblivious to the actions happening literally under their noses. The already flushed Max is now burying himself into the puffy sleeves of his sweatshirt. All too quickly David removes his foot and gets to his feet. “Actually, I just remembered that I’m going to need help carrying some wood from back of the counselors cabin to the stage for tree identification camp. I need your help!” He claims with a grin, as if he wasn’t just assaulting the pitiful boy not two seconds ago.

Max takes a moment to compose himself. When he’s ready, he lifts his head and moves the curls stuck to him away from his face. “Y-yeah, sure, whatever.” He mumbles and follows the adult out of the mess hall, hands shoved in the front of his hoodie to conceal the little tent he’s pitching.

“That wasn’t fair.” After a quick jaunt to the counselors cabin, the boy starts stripping his sweatshirt off. “That was so dangerous. Anyone could have seen us you idiot!” He growls, tossing the blue material into a crumpled pile at the foot of David’s bed.

Securing the latch to the screen door, David hums. “It’s not like you to be so frustrated at the thought of getting caught. The last I knew you liked the idea of it.” He shucks off his bandanna as he speaks. The boy now clad only in his tighty-whites stares, confused, at the other who is standing idly a few feet away. He slides to his knees and crawls over, eyes now moving to David’s footwear. He starts for the laces when the man above him tuts. “Not quite yet.” He enjoys the look of further confusion Max provides. “Lay on your back.”

The boy quickly scrambles to splay out below David. Resting back on his elbows, he feels a wave of embarrass hit as he realizes how exposed he is. The excited look on his face betrays him, trying to mask his true feelings with a tone of annoyance. “Uh, okay. What now?” He tries, voice quivering a bit. 

“I have a new camp activity I was hoping to do with you.” David’s voice carries its usual chipperness but in this context it hits a little different. The innocence of his usual tone, the one used for providing instruction to his campers, is being used to sexually provoke Max. That alone makes the boys immature cock to throb. “This time I’ll be in charge.” He emphasizes his statement by moving, coming to press the flat of his foot against the campers groin. 

“Oh fuck...” Max breathes out, growing increasingly aroused. His eyes glance down briefly to take in the view when the foot pressing into him pushes just a bit harder. He yelps, David’s voice following immediately after.

“I didn’t say you could look away. Look at me.” The tone of his voice grows just slightly more stern. That paired with the dark expression he is wearing makes Max all but mewl. “Good boy Max.” The relief is instant, with David easing the added weight from the campers penis and is reinforced with some light grinding. The solid grooves and texture of the boots rubber bottom provide Max with an interesting sensation, one that feels really fucking nice and also over stimulating . 

The boys defiant nature is still very much present in situations like this. Even with his face red and eyes glossy, he still manages to furrow his brow and growl, “J-Jesus Christ, that’s enough! Just let me jack off! It hurts!” At this, the heavy boot is removed from his body. What he believed to be an act of mercy was anything but; the same foot came up and firmly planted itself in the center of Max’s little chest.

Now, David would never put one of his campers in any real danger. However, it’s liberating to push that boundary, if only a little. The weight he rests on Max isn’t enough to actually harm the boy but is just enough to cause discomfort. “You seem to forget who makes the rules here.” He warns, eyes squinting slightly. Just after a beat, he orders, “take it off.” Max being the bright boy he is understands immediately what he is told to do and shakily removes the boot. As soon as that layer of protection is gone, the sharp aroma of David’s foot slaps Max. The camper doesn’t have a moment to think before his face is smothered by the wide bottom of the others foot.

The boy struggles for a moment and David can’t help but laugh. “What’s wrong? You’re the only who was touching yourself while inhaling my feet the other day.” He lets up a little bit of his weight and relishes in the ragged breathing he hears below.

Max can’t begin to describe how he is feeling in this moment. He knows that David doesn’t have the balls to do any real damage but the dominant position the usually docile man is in begs to differ- and it’s absolutely ruining Max. He finds himself inhaling deeply; his only purpose right now is to do as David tells him. His hands move to grab at himself but they stop before doing so. He lets out a frustrated groan, “Can I jerk off? Please?”

The way the box asks brings a smirk to David’s lips. He stands there, pretending for a moment to consider it. “Hmm, well I’m not too sure you deserve it Max. You did call me an idiot earlier.” This is quickly followed by another irritated groan from below. 

The boy takes his hands and lightly grabs onto either side of David’s foot. “For fucks sake, please David! I-I’m sorry, you’re not an idiot. Just let me get off!” In response to the pathetic begging, David removes his foot. For a moment Max gives another look of confusion, not uncommon for today, when David scoops him up in one swoop.

Holding the child close in one arm, the camp counselor forces his mouth onto Max. The boy is taken by surprise; he has no experience with kissing whatsoever. He remains frozen and non-reciprocating, until he feels David’s hot tongue lick at his lips. Cautiously he opens his mouth and shivers as his own tongue is met with the others. He essentially rag dolls as David dominates his mouth, letting the grown man take full control of the situation.

The red-head sits the child on the edge of his bed and breaks the kiss. He is met with starry-eyes and wet, parted lips that makes him want to grab him right then and there. However he manages to hold himself back and grabs the chair from his desk and something from his desk drawer. “Lay back, relax.” He encourages as he pulls the chair about two feet from in front of Max. He makes quick work of his other boot and his socks. Before the camper can even question him, David’s taking off his underpants. He produces a bottle of lube from and drizzles a generous amount over Max’s cock and soon after he leans back in his seat and carefully sides both feet around.

Max nearly chokes. The heat that encompasses him is nothing like he has felt before. Not to mention the natural curve of David’s feet. He drinks in the sight of his camp counselor positioning himself around the boys prick. His feet give a few experimental pumps and Max cries out. 

David’s eyes are on his face instantly. He gives a playful smile and does it again. Soon he has worked himself into a steady pace, not wanting to get too overzealous and accidentally flatten Max’s dick. This is his first time ever giving a foot job but from the chorus of sultry moans he assumes he’s doing well enough. “Heh, you’re not even embarrassed to use your voice anymore. It’s almost like you want someone to hear you.” The boy scrunches his eyes shut and whines, shaking his head. David presses the palm of his hand against his own straining front and groans. “You sound like such a slut.”

Hearing David saying the same the word was shocking enough, but the fact that he was calling Max himself a slut made his cock throb like nothing else. “Oooh god,” his little hands move to grab at the sheets, wanting desperately to find anything to hold on to. Something to keep him grounded because he swears his soul was going to leave his body. David slick, sweaty feet pump Max’s tiny penis with ease. It takes little effort before the boys hips are instinctively thrusting into them. “Please, please, please, please,” he begs, his body tensing.

He arches his back and thin streams of cum leak from the tip of his engorged prick and streak down the tops of David’s feet. The man stills and takes his feet away, strings of semen between them. The poor boy lays sprawled out in front of the camp-man, gulping in air as he comes down from his high. “Oh Max,” David cooes, wiping the cum and a majority of the lube from the soles of his feet with one of his dirty socks. “You did so well!”

Max doesn’t response to David’s praise. Instead as he pulls away, the camper slowly sits up. He watches the man rifle through his bedside dresser. “What are you doing?” He asks, pushing his hair back away from his face.

“Getting some clean socks on. We can’t dawdle in here for too long.”

“What”? Max raises an eyebrow. “Aren’t you still horny?”

David blushes cutely at that question and the child wonders momentarily if this is really the guy who was stepping on him earlier. “My... my “problem” isn’t important right now. I can stop by the showers once you have gone back to the cafeteria so I can... relieve myself.” 

Max snorts at this. “You can’t be serious. David, come on.” The camper slides to his feet and immediately gets on his knees. He shuffled forward and before the other can object pushed his hand into his groin. The sudden attack has David yelp out a surprised, “Max!” that only encourages the boy more. “Shut up.” He bites, his hands exploring the outline of David’s prick. The appendage was much bigger than Max’s own tiny dick; he knew they would be different sizes but he wasn’t really sure what to expect. Small fingers trace the outline of the straining erection as David finds himself trying to gently push the boy away.

It isn’t difficult at all to sway the grown mans hands away and they instead find themselves gripping onto either side of the chair. “You don’t have to do this...” David tries, the two of them meeting each others gaze. Max squints his eyes as he assures the counselor that he wasn’t doing this for David’s sake. Finally accepting the situation, he slowly nods. His hands move to his lap and find his belt and zipper. Legs spreading apart a bit more and with the front of his shorts now undone, he bites his lip, slipping himself from his boxers.

The boy can’t help the way his eyebrows raise in amazement at the penis before him. “Not bad, David. A little thinner than I expected but that’s fine.” He takes the half-hard cock into both of his hands and eyes it closer. He admires the soft texture of it and after a few half-hearted pumps, brings the tip to his lips. His pink tongue sticks out and he gives it a couple of licks directly on the slit, causing David to gasp and twitch. 

It doesn’t take long before the kitten-licks transition to Max fitting his lips around the head. His tongue rapidly licks at the slit and roughly moving his hands along the length of the other, because from the sounds David is making and the way he’s writhing must mean he’s doing something right when his partner cries out, “Stop!” Confused and a little worried, Max removes himself from the other and looks to David for an explanation. “Y-you can’t just start going that fast...”David breathes. “You have to start slow.” Wrapping a hand loosely around one of the campers wrist, he gently starts stroking the shaft with Max’s hand. “Like you do with your own.” The sight of having Max slowly jerking his cock, with Max observing with great interest makes his prick harden even more.

“Okay, enough, I got it.” Max soon shakes Davids hand away and starts jerking him on the same pace he was shown. This goes on for a few minutes and soon a Max is leaning forward, planting a few soft kisses to the head and glands. 

This earns him a soft groan from David. He looks down at the boy with a soft expression, “Good boy Max...” the praise awakes butterflies in Max’s stomach but he chooses to ignore it. He kisses more and more until they turn into slow licks. The dragging of his tongue is accompanied by a slight increase in speed, which is met with more soft means from the man. This progression starts feeling more natural to Max and soon he’s doing so well that David’s hand finds itself atop his head, petting him, followed with more praise and wonderful noises. 

“Feels so good,” David manages in between breaths. His eyes never leave Max, who by now has started bobbing his head on his dick to the best of his ability. The man is a sight himself, eyes glossy and cheeks a light red. “You’re really getting the hang of this.” His fingers slip into the mess of curls, his cock twitching when Max looks back up at him. “You really are a cock-hungry slut.” He muses with a smile. The boy nods, humming a, “mhm” around the others penis. From here the rush of pleasure starts building up inside David. What once were deep groans become light pants, the camp counselor starts humping Max’s face. The boy takes more of him into his mouth and David feels him gag, only a mere half of his prick able to fit inside. “Such a good boy, so good for me.” The red-head huffs. He can’t help the way his body fucks Max’s abused mouth or how he is pulling at the child’s hair. The boys little hands leave his prick to instead grip the inside of his thighs, trying to pull off to get some oxygen, but that won’t be happening. David pushes Max’s head down and holds him there and it only takes a few seconds from there and he’s releasing his load straight into the back of the boys throat.

The instant David’s grip loosens Max is ripping himself off of him. There’s a comical, “pop!” When the camper does and he gasps for air. “I’m so sorry!” David apologizes quickly, Max turning his head to cough.

Max turns back to David and glares, some remnants of the mans semen clinging to his lips. “That fucking hurt!” He barks, clawing harder at David’s thighs.

“Ow! I said I’m sorry!” He cries, trying to pull the others hands off of him. “Stop!”

“Who’s your favorite camper?” The question made David stop. Max’s fingernails dig into him again and he’s trying to escape him all over again. “Who made you cum you piece of shit?”

“You Max, you!” He shrieks, “you’re my favorite camper!” The nails are immediately removed, leaving little indents on the pale skin where they once were.

Max stands up and huffs. “Yeah, that’s what I thought!” He leaves David to put his clothes back on. “Don’t try that shit on me, I know you’re nothing without me.” Slipping the waistband of his righty-whities over his hips, he starts on his pants. Despite the momentary attack, David can’t help but smile. Max was so cute especially when he was jealous. He could argue with him but there’s no point; Max was his favorite and always will be.


End file.
